The Talk
by THEaddictedreader96
Summary: Sanubis    sadie goes to 'talk' with her parents, then anubis does the unexpected!
1. The Talk

Hey guys, Sadie Kane here. I thought I would update on what I've been doing the past months after we defeated Apophis. Carter's not going to be recording with me because all he talks about is Zia. [Yes carter its true, don't deny it] so anyway, after the battle, Carter and I went home to Brooklyn house. I could have just plopped down on my bed and slept for forever but I decided to go through my nightly routine.

This consists of changing into pajamas, washing my face, brushing my teeth and most likely thinking about Anubis. Now thinking about Anubis is NOT a nightly thing, but it happens more often than not. So here I am lying on my bed, looking at my painting of Anubis and all of a sudden I hear a knock at my door. "Come in," I said thinking it was going to be Carter. I didn't look away from the painting on my closet door unaware of who really had knocked on my door.

"Sadie?" the voice said. That is definitely not Carter's voice. I looked up and saw chocolate brown eyes that could melt a glacier, and dark windblown hair I desperately wanted to run my fingers through.

"Hi Anubis," I said suddenly feeling self-conscious about the way I looked. "Why are you here?" I snapped, it came out snappier than I intended.

"I can leave..." Anubis said starting to turn towards the door. I quickly jumped off the bed and caught him before he could leave.

"NO! Err I mean, here come sit," I grabbed his hand and led him over to my bed. We sat down and I realized I was still holding his hand. I let go feeling my face get warm. "Um so what brings you here?" I said trying to break the tension. I noticed he was staring at my closet door. Gods why didn't I close that door!

"I like your painting, Lady Kane," he said with the corners of his mouth turning up trying to suppress a smile. I just stared at him horrified. I quickly got up and closed the door.

"So, ah, you still didn't answer my question," I said trying to get him to forget what he saw on my door.

"Oh right. I have to bring you to your parents they want to see you," he said. He produced a portal and put his hand out for me. I gladly took it.

"Why exactly to they want to see me?" I said before stepping into the portal. He just smiled.

When we got though the portal I wiped the sand off of myself. "Sadie, my dear!" I looked up and saw my dad.

I walked up to him and he pulled me into a hug. "Hi dad. Where's mum?" I asked looking around the throne room.

"I'm right here Sadie," she said appearing from nowhere.

"Could you excuse us please Anubis. We are going to have a talk with Sadie," my dad said politely.

Anubis bowed before leaving. "As you wish Lord Osiris," he said as he left. I was sad to him leave.

"You wanted to talk to me?" I said turning to my parents.

"Yes, I think it's time that we've had 'the talk' with you Sadie," my mother said trying to sound serious but suppressing a smile as well.

"You're serious?!" I said shocked.

"You see Sadie when two people love each other the get these feelings..."

I cut my parents off. "I DO NOT NEED 'the talk'! I DON'T EVEN HAVE A BOYFRIEND!" I screamed as I stormed away. I started to look for Anubis so he could take me home. "Anubis!" I yelled. He appeared right next to me. I punched him. "Don't sneak up on me like that!" I said my heart beating rapidly from anger.

"What do you need, Lady Kane?" he said delicately seeing that I was upset.

"Take me home death boy!" I said trying not to take my anger out on him. He conjured up a portal and we stepped through.

When we were back in my room I laid down on my bed. Anubis looked confused, (which made him even more adorable). He came and sat down by me on the bed. "Why are you upset, Lady Kane?" he said still looking confused.

"You wouldn't understand," I said through my pillow.

"Try me." he said with a smile.

"Don't laugh or I'll ha-di you!" I said venomously.

He nodded.

"Okay well my parents wanted to have 'the talk' with me!" I said, embarrassed. Anubis started to get red faced. And I was the one who ended up laughing!

"Why are you the one laughing!" he asked, flustered. I looked over at the clock and saw that it was 1:45 am. I started to yawn. Anubis saw what time it was and got up from the bed. "I think I'll go now. Good night Lady Kane." I stood up to and he grabbed my hand.

I gazed into his eyes and he leaned in. I stood there unable to think and then that's when it happened. He_ kissed _me. I was shocked at first but then I returned to kiss. We stood there for a while kissing then he deepened the kiss.

He released me. We stood there smiling at each other for a while before he made a portal. Then he did something even more astonishing. "Sadie will you go on a date with me?" he said.

I smiled, happy with what I just heard and replied, "yes."

He grinned "Great I'll pick you up at eight tomorrow." Then he left. This was the happiest day of my life (so far anyway).

A/N: I hope you guys liked it. This was my first fan fic go easy on me! Don't forget to review!


	2. I woke up smiling

I woke up smiling. Today was the day! The day that I, Sadie Kane, am going on a date with Anubis!

I got out of bed with a skip in my step and headed down to breakfast. I guess Carter say how peppy I was.

"What's with you this morning?" He asked. I grinned and grabbed some pancakes.

"Oh you know... The usual: a shower, teach the trainees, go on a date with Anubis..."

He cut me off, "What was that last part you just said?" Oh crap here come protective brother mode.

"Take a shower?" Haha take that carter

"No the thing after that," he said.

"Teach the trainees?" I said innocently.

"No Sadie the last thing!" he said starting to get angry.

"Oh you mean my date with Anubis?" I asked even more innocently.

"YES YOU'RE 'DATE' WITH ANUBIS!" He said practically yelling at me.

I shoved the rest of my pancakes in my mouth and ran to my room. I undressed and jumped in the shower. After getting output the shower, I consulted my closet to pick out the perfect outfit. I chose black skinny jeans, a green day t-shirt, and my combat boots. I looked in the mirror pleased with how I looked.

_Later that day…_

I looked at the clock and it said 7:45. Fifteen minutes till Anubis would get here. So I sat down on my bed and listened to my 'happy' playlist. Then I heard the doorbell ring. I waited till Carter called me down. When I reached the door I saw Carter and Anubis talking.

He was perfect as usual with his chocolate brown eyes that made me want to melt, his dark windblown hair I desperately wanted to run my hands through, and his lips, oh his lips, slightly turned up at the corners trying to hold back a smile.

I think he noticed I was staring because the smile that was tugging at his lips was now almost full blown. I blushed as walked toward him. "You can leave now Carter" I said. He stubbornly walked away but still kept us in sight. "So, where are we going?" I asked with a grin. He just smiled and held out his hand. I happily took it and we walked out the door. We walked down the street a little ways before he summoned a portal. As we got to the other side of the portal I was shocked to see where we were.

A/N: oooooooh cliffy, dont forget to give me suggestions on where there date is and what they do, review por favor!


End file.
